Unknown
by Apothecary's Rose
Summary: -CHAPTER 9 IS UP!- Valisa never knew her past before 2.That's when she met Van Helsing,who cared for her as if she was his own.But now at 13,she's starting to get this wierd feelings that aren't her.And when a certain vampire comes back,the past start
1. Sorta the Beginning

**Hi! This is my first fic! So no flames! No title yet so it's unknown for now! Oh and it might seem crappy at first and part of the plot may not seem to make sense so I'll probably ask for help to explain it better! Anyway here is the summary **

**Summary: let's just say Dracula and his brides are back and find out that one of his kids(girl)has survived. She was found by Van Helsing at age 2.He raises her as his own child. And as she grows her vampireness starts to show.(I suck at sums.)**

**Uknown **

**Chapter 1**

**It was a wet and stormy day in Trannslyvania. Gabriel Van Helsing was on his way to Rome when he spotted a little girl huddled in a blanket near the horses stable. He walked over to her. **

"**What's a little girl doing all alone out here on a day like this?" he asked her.**

**She didn't answer just looked at him with sadness in her eyes. **

"**Would you like to come with me? I could find you a home in Rome." He said to her softly. She stood and followed him to a horse put her on got on and they set off to Rome.**

▬

**Well when they got to Rome she was put under his protection. She told him she had no name and she couldn't remember any thing. He named her Valisa.

* * *

**

**Yeah I know it sucks doesn't it? Well I'm not good with summarys or beggings the middle is more of what I'm good at. It will get better I promise! just review and I will keep working on it! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Beginning

**Hi! Wow 4 reviews! I didn't think I would get any! So I'm gonna thank ya. **

**Blaze-LoganLover-thanks I'm glad u like it:D**

**.xiXmoonofdespairXix.-thanks.yeah I know he is but I was trying to come up with a way to start it I'm not really good at that.oh and you'll just hafta wait and read to find out what happens next:)**

**Fortune Zyne-Yes I know but that was all I could come up with:P**

**bekypowriter-I guess it does tell ya more doesn't. so it could be good?thanks:-)**

**Well thanks-Here it is.**

**_Unknown Chapter 2- Beginning_**

**11 years later………**

"**Let me go with you!" a very young female voice with a slight Trannslyvanian accent spoke.**

"**Valisa we've been through this before" a strong male voice spoke.**

"**And what had happened?" the girl named Valisa asked.**

"**You stayed in Rome" the man replied. **

"**No! What about the werewolf when I was 7? Or the warlock when I was 5? Or those crazed men burning innocent homes when I was 10? And What about the 4 werewolves rampaging through London? And that's not all"- Valisa was interrupted.**

"**Alright alright I get your point ,"he said "but this is different. Ask Carl."**

"**CARL! COME HERE"**

**A blond head friar came running over. "Yes Van Helsing" He asked the man.**

**Van Helsing looked at Valisa "Well ask him?"**

"**Ask me what" Carl asked with a hint nervousness in his voice.**

"**_He_ doesn't think I should go with you 2 on **

**your mission"she answered.**

"**Not again"Carl whispered under his breath. "Well you are only 13 and this is a vampire that we're dealing with."**

"**But"- She began. "You're not going" Van Helsing said.**

"**But then again she has gone on dangerous missions and she is a monster hunter and she could be the next you."Carl said nervously. Valisa smiled gleefully.**

"**Peeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee!"she begged. "Please Daddy!"she said.**

"**No.No.NO.NO. I said No.Valisa!"He said trying to drown out her constant pleases.**

"**Fine! You can come with us! Go get ready."He said souding defeated. **

"**You know you've softened since you found Valisa" Carl said to him.**

**Van Helsing just looked with a look that made say "I think I'll go get ready"Then Carl left.**

**Van Helsing then left to get as well.**

**Well that's it so far. Hope ya like next is the mission.R&R.Sorry for the shortness.**


	3. The Mission

Hello! How r u People out there! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews and more Reviews! I love Reviews! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like this Chapter ! I changed the rating just cause there is a lot of stuff about people dieing and so u know I figured just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing(I do have it on DVD but that ain't the point)but I do own this fic. and Valisa.

Valisa means wild one. I didn't pick it cause of the meaning but cause I liked the way it sounds.

Okay I'll shut up and get on with the story!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**_Unknown _**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Mission _**

"Valisa hurry up" Van Helsing called. She was taking forever, just like she always did.

"I'm coming" She said as ran out of the church. She was wearing an out very similar to Anna's

except all black. She had all the weapons she needed. Her waist length wavy black hair was up in high

pony tail with one of her bangs in front of her face. "Let's go!" she said. With that the 3 jumped in the

carriage and they were off.

▬▬

Meanwhile somewhere in the cold fortress of Count Dracula, something was stirring. Castle Dracula was quiet, yes it always is, but tonight it was an unusual quiet. The air was still, not one sound could be heard. Something was going to happen. You could feel it. Something would happen. They were coming.

▬▬

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a woman screamed.

"Well we're in the right place" Valisa said. They ran towards the house where they heard the scream. They burst through the door. There was blood everywhere and dead bodies on the floor. All of a sudden woman went flying out of a window from the top floor and landed dead in front of the house.

The 3 then ran up the stairs when the body of a young boy covered in blood came hurdling down the stairs knocking Valisa over. "Go" she whispered. The 2 ran up the stairs into the first room to find a tall vampire with long blond hair approaching what looked like a young maid, 2 little girls, a young boy, and 3 very little boys. "Hello Marvelle" Van Helsing said casually to the vampire just as Valisa came in.

The vampire spun around to see Van Helsing "Ah Van Helsing I hoped I get the pleasure of seeing you here," when she spoke she had a slight French accent. "with your 2 assistants." She looked from Carl to Valisa then back at Van Helsing. "You got rid of my accomplices" she said as if it meant nothing. "I suppose you've come for me now" she said with a small mocking laugh. "You've been terrorizing homes all through Europe" Van Helsing said. "I'll deal with you in a moment" she said and turned back to the children whom were backed up into a corner terrified. Valisa had secretly taken out her silver stake and handed it to Van Helsing. " Marvelle" He said and Marvelle turned around frustrated. He threw at her chest and then she exploded (like Aleera).

Then Carl walked over to the children and told them it was okay. They went outside wear a woman came with a bucket of water. The children walked over to Valisa who examined there cuts and told them they would be okay. She took out small cloths, dipped them in water and began to gently wipe the cuts while Carl and Van Helsing told the villagers that the vampire was gone and they need get the bodies out of the house and bury them.

As Valisa wiped the blood she starred at the blood and she became hungry she smiled and fangs started to grow and the children had their eyes closed because it stung when the cloth touched their cuts. She got closer to the little boys neck and could see the veins in his neck she was about to bite when she snapped back into reality when one of the little girls asked "Are you almost done?"

"Almost….Done!" She said after placing a small piece of cloth with tape** (if it was made back then)** on the little boys cut his face. The children opened their eyes and then went over to a young woman standing in the crowd who hugged them all. Valisa walked over to Van Helsing who was helping with the bodies. She wasn't sure what had happened back there. There were 2 thoughts in her head that wouldn't go away _I almost bit that boy _and _Why?_

* * *

That's it hope ya like it! Review Please:D 


	4. The Return of Dracula

Hello and welcome back to another exciting chapter of-(record scratches) wait did I just call this story exciting! Whoa! Anyways I was planning on writing a chapter like this since I started this fic. So I hope you enjoy it! I hope you liked the previous one! Sorry for such short chapters, I'll try to make 'em longer! I'm havin' fun writin' this fic! So that why the updates r so quick (I get bored easily).Thank you reviewers!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**Unknown**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_The Return of Count Dracula _**

In Transylvania, in the Valarious's home, through the map and into Castle Dracula, there stands the statue of Dracula and his 3 brides. The only remaining thing left to memorize him. But wait what's this something is coming out it ….it's….its... HIM! He turned to face the statue, when Aleera appeared, then Verona, and finally Marishka.

"We're back!" He said with a smile on his face. "So one of our offspring has survived……interesting." "But from which birthing master?" Verona asked.

Dracula turned to look at them. "She is from …………………………." He paused for a moment to think and look at each of them individually. "Aleera my dear" He looked straight at her and motioned her to come closer. So she slowly walked up to him. "One of your, our, children has survived" he whispered soothingly into her ear. "We must find her. Go! My brides!" he said to the others. They turned into Vampires and flew out, leaving Aleera and Dracula alone together.

▬▬▬

"I'm exhausted" Valisa yawned. They had just returned to Rome and were tired from the previous mission. "As are we all" Carl said yawning as well. "Well we can finally go to sleep!" Van Helsing said tirelessly. "Ah there you are I've been looking all over for you , I have another mission for you 3"Cardinal Jinette said from behind them. "Can't it wait till morning!" Valisa groaned, "We're all really tired-'' "Oh it can't wait," he said, "It's very important" "I thought all our missions are important." Carl said teasingly. "This is most important" Jinette said to Carl. "Well what is it!" Valisa asked him. They went over to where he usually briefs them on their missions. "You must go back to Transylvania. There have been stories of people found dead dripping with blood, and screams in the night." he said looking at Van Helsing. "Sound familiar"

▬▬▬▬

Verona and Marishka returned back to Castle Dracula, to find once again Dracula with Aleera. He was gently kissing her up and down her neck and her face whispering in her ear soothingly, while she was sucking gently on his neck. His hands were wrapped around her waist as where hers around his waist.

"We have returned master" Verona whispered quietly. Dracula stopped and looked at her. "What have you found?" he asked but he knew the answer. "Nothing" Marishka answered sadly. "Come!" he said to them with his arm spread out (the other still wrapped around Aleera). They ran to him and he wrapped his arms around all 3 of them as they kissed him and sucked on his neck (just like how Verona and Aleera did in the movie). "We shall search tomorrow but for now we rest." he said and they turned into a statue (like in the movie).

That's 4 hope you like sorry for the shortness!


	5. Valisa's Nightmares!

Hello! That's right I'm back! I have had a bad case of writer's block and Jr.High! But I have in idea! And here is Chapter 5 FINALLY!(3 weeks and 5 days since my last update)

**_Unknown Chapter 5 Valisa's Nightmares_**

(setting-Castle Dracula)

It was cold and snowing. The wind was whispering a name "Valisa…..." it sent chills down your spine. Inside the castle was even spookier. It was pitch black but you could still see. "Come to me my sweet you know who you are" said a voice that sent worse chills down your spine then you could imagine. "Don't be frightened, I am not going to harm you my dear." "You know why, search your memory, your heart, it's there, you know it is" Then he stepped out of the shadows and showed his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Valisa sat bolt up right in her bed. She was breathing heavily, heart beating fast. _"What was that?" _she thought.

The door burst open. "Valisa, What's wrong!" Van Helsing asked worried. "Nothing just a bad dream but I'm fine" she said calmly. He gave her a look like "yeah right." "Really I'm all right!" she said to the look on his face. "What was it about?" Carl asked just as Valisa opened her mouth to argue. "Uh…monsters." she said plainly, not sure if she should tell them exactly what it was she saw. "Really?" "Wow you haven't had nightmares about monsters since you were 3 and that's because you had just started monster hunting." Van Helsing said in a told-you-so, I-was-right, you-shouldn't-have-gone kind of tone.

Valisa just sighed. "Well if you don't mind," she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I'd like to get some sleep now" "Good Night" Carl said then left. "Good Night." Van Helsing said as he turned around, and started to close the door, but stopped. "Princess" he added sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Then he left and closed the door behind him.

▬▬▬▬

"Valisa Come on" Van Helsing yelled. "Coming" she said. She was dressed in her usual hunting gear. "Let's go!" she said and they were out the door. They went to the town square **(whatever it's called)**. They asked the citizens of the town to explain to them what had been going on. "Vampires!" a young woman with a Transylvanian accent and long blond hair yelled. "They come into pubs and homes looking, searching, and biting." a man in his late 30s yelled. "You must do something" a young woman with reddish-blondish long hair tied in a bun pony tail thing** (again whatever there called)** hollered. "Okay we will see what we can do!" Van Helsing said. The villagers went inside their homes and pubs.

It was starting to get late and the 3 had been standing around waiting and watching. It was dark and then a scream was heard. Then a girl came bursting through a window and landed right in the middle of the town square. Then they saw the vampire. Van Helsing shot at it perfect except he got its wing. It began circling the sky then dived for him. Valisa whipped out the tojo blades and cut of her (the vampire's) foot. She screamed in pain and lunged for Valisa, who new this would happen, jumped up clapping her boots together, showing sharp blades on the bottom, and flipped cutting the vampire's arms but not chopping them off. This caused the vampire to fly away screaming in pain. "Nice one!" Carl said. "Thanks" Valisa said. "You're not bad" Van Helsing said grinning. "Yeah I know" she said smiling. "Well we better get back it's late. We'll come back tomorrow." Carl said then they left.

▬▬▬▬▬▬

(Castle Dracula)

"Valisa come" the same voice said. "No" she said. He again stepped out of the shadows but this time she didn't scream. "Go away! Why am I here?" she asked shaking. She was in her hunting gear walking backwards and staring into his cold dark eyes that sent chills down her spine. "You know why, search your mind, you know exactly who you are and why you're here." he said quietly. She shook her head "No" she said then:

**(Flashback- This something that flashes inside her head)**

"_Give me life!" Dracula said .Glass breaks, rolls down snowy hill, everyone else inside, soars through sky searching for a place to go. Her brothers and sisters still inside with her father and she doesn't know what to do. _

**(End flashback)**

Her eyes went wide. He smiled softly "Yes it's true and you know it is." She opened her mouth to speak but then everything went black.

Valisa opened her eyes to see her room. She was lying in her bed and looked to the window and saw that the sun was coming up. She quickly got up (she fell asleep in her clothes) and went out the door to the kitchen where Carl and Van Helsing were eating breakfast.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Sorry about the long wait but don't worry I know what I'm doing for the next chap. so it shouldn't take to long! Please review, I want at least 4! Oh and they are in Transylvania and staying at the Valarious's house. **


	6. The Truth Shall Soon Be Known

Hello! What's up! Here's the next chap! Oh wait people have questions must answer first. So let's see, um well I'm going to just answer them generally, because you can't respond to reviewers ok so: Van Helsing just called her princess just cause he was teasing her but I might come up with a reason later if ya'll care or have ideas or something anyways you'll find out which bride got hurt later I'm thinking bout using that for something like in this chap. cause sometimes I make it up as I go along well you know just like off an idea I have. So anyways here is chap.(um.. what are we on 6,3,7,5,8,4….) Oh yeah 6 ! Enjoy!

**_Unknown_**

_**Chapter 6 **_

**_The Truth Shall Soon Be Known_**

"So you ready?" Valisa asked impatiently. "Yes, we're ready, relax" Van Helsing said. Valisa just sighed. "I'm coming, I'm here. Where's Valisa?" Carl asked, obviously not paying attention to the fact that she was standing in front of him. "Uh… Carl, I'm right here!" Valisa said slightly annoyed. "Oh s-s-sorry didn't see there, you know you're never here this early so you know" Carl said feeling stupid. "Yeah, whatever are we going or not?" Valisa asked very impatiently. "Well whose standing front of door? Oh you are" Van Helsing said. Valisa rolled her eyes and opened the door. Valisa groaned as she stepped outside, trying to shield her eyes from the sun. "What's wrong?" Van Helsing asked her with concern in his voice. "Nothing, it's just it's so bright" She said, taking her arm and covering her eyes (if she had a cape or wing attached to her arm she'd look almost like a vampire). "It's not that bright out." Carl spoke. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Valisa?" Van Helsing asked giving her a concerned looked, "Because, You look a little pale." She thought for second, he was right her skin did seem pale. "Yeah, I guess I am pale but I feel fine." The truth was she didn't, she felt like she might faint, but she wanted to go with them. "Hmm…… maybe you should stay here and rest" Van Helsing told her. "But-" She began, but the brightness of the sun was too much for her. "Fine!" and with that, very weakly went back inside and closed the doors. So Van Helsing and Carl went back to the village place.

* * *

(The Summer Palace) 

"Good work Marishka, Thanks to you we were able to sneak out and come here." Dracula said to his blond bride who was weeping in pain from foot. "Oh I'll kill that little brat!" Marishka screamed. "SHHHH! We can't let them know we're here!" Dracula told her. She gave him a questionable look. "Because as soon as someone knows they'll go straight to Van Helsing and we can't let that happen now can we, my dear?" "N-no, forgive me Master, please." Marishka said. "Yes, yes now tell me what this brat of yours looked like," He asked anxiously. "Well she had wavy black hair (tied up) and wore black hunting gear with a cross necklace around her neck, oh and it seemed she could see me clearly." Marishka continued on about how she fought and kept complaining about her as well. "Do you think it's her, Master" Verona asked after Marishka finally finished. "I'm not sure, but the truth shall soon be known!" Dracula said, thinking with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

(Valerious home) 

Valisa was lying on the couch in the dark cold room. "I like the dark!" she sighed tiredly. She was so relaxed and tired she hadn't noticed the small creak of the door. Someone was humming, but Valisa didn't notice that either. Suddenly the door just blew open, which made Valisa fall of the couch. "What the-" She got up went over to the door. "Must have been the wind, ah the sun, it's so bright!" She hissed as she slowly closed the door. She sighed in relief went darkness was restored to the rooms. "Stupid idiot!" she heard someone harshly whisper. "Who's there!" she asked the darkness. "Ah Valisa, I believe is your name," the same voice asked. Valisa nodded. "I have been searching for you for a long time and it's very good to see you again." Valisa didn't move. She thought for a second and then it hit her. She knew that voice. As if he read her mind he spoke. "Have you been enjoying you dreams?" "They've been more like nightmares if you ask me." She said casually looking straight at him; she could now see him and Aleera. Aleera laughed slightly. "Come with us my dear." Aleera said to her. "And what makes you think-" Valisa began. "Don't you want to know the truth, my daughter" Aleera said slyly. "D-Daughter? What do you mean daughter?" "Come with us and will show you." Dracula said holding out his hand. "No!" She screamed. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this but you leave me no choice." He took his hand and wrapped it around her neck. She was shaking from fear. He squeezed it slightly and let go. Everything slowly became black and then she fell. Dracula caught her. Aleera put a piece of paper on a desk, then she and Dracula turned into vampires, snuck out and flew off, while holding Valisa carefully in his arms.

* * *

Okay Hope you liked it. I'm so so so sorry about the super long wait and how this is so short I mean after making you wait so long ( I know how you feel)all right I want 10 reviews and I will immediately start working on the next as soon as I submit this chap which is right now! Thanks guys for your reviews and patience u guys are awesome and I don't want to tortue you anymore! Please review ASAP (I'm working on 7)! I'll be back soon! 


	7. Author's Note

Hi this is for both of my stories:

I'm sorry to tell you I might not be updating in a while. No, I'm not a abandoning my stories but I need to take a break. I am having writer's block and I'd just like to relax and read and review stories right now 'cause I got lots of stuff going on and for the last couple of days my life's been a living hell(well, more than usual) with these stupid projects for school( that I'll probably fail and be grounded, possibly) and I'm tired and have been feeling sick, well kind of. So anyway, if any of you people care out there, I'm going to take a break from writing for just a little while, but I'll start writing and update my stories as soon as I can! Okay! I just need a break to relax.

Well, Hope To Talk To You Guys Soon! Bye!


	8. Ch7: Overwhelming Taste

Hello! Okay. I did not get 10 reviews like I wanted. I only got 2 (I realize asking for 10 reviews was a little much). But, it's been a very, very, very long time since I updated. I'm trying to get past my writer's block, and I want to update before Christmas, well I wanted to update before school, but that obviously didn't happen, sorry. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to make them closer together and hopefully no one will lose interest (if you haven't lost it already).

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing, I only own Valisa, this fic, and any other OCs you may find in here (not likely any more).

* * *

**_Unknown - Chapter 7 – Overwhelming Taste_**

_(The summer palace- bedroom)_

Valisa woke up. She looked around; she was in a small, dark room made of a stone. She was laying on a bed, which was tucked in a dark corner just a few feet away from a window, the moon shining down on her. She looked down at her self to find she was not wearing her hunting gear, but instead she was wearing a long, beautiful purple gown. She stood up, a little uneasily. She rubbed her neck, and noticed her cross necklace, that Van Helsing had given to her, was gone. She began to look around: the bed, dresser, side table, and then she went to a desk with a long mirror next to it. She stopped, to examine her reflection. The purple gown flowed out at the bottom and at the top the sleeves (not long sleeves) came a little bit past her shoulders. Her hair was up in partly a bun but with partly in a pony tail (making it look kind of wavy/curlyish and you know comes sort of to her shoulders instead of her waist like usual), with a few bangs in her in her face.

She stood there for a second, looking at her self in the mirror, then almost screamed when her reflection disappeared. She stood there, in shock, seeing only the reflection of the things behind her. She slowly reached her hand up, and touched the mirror seeing no sign of a reflection. She cautiously backed away, and then slowly a faded reflection began to appear. Frightened, Valisa quietly ran to the door and opened it. She got out, quickly closed the door, and saw a railing. Curiously, she walked over to the edge and saw what looked like a ballroom. It was huge.

She looked around and saw a staircase. She turned to go in that direction, but jumped back in shock, for Dracula was standing in front of her. "Hello………..Valisa" She just stood there staring at him. "So did you _enjoy_ your sleep?" Valisa stood there for a moment, and she felt frightened, her voice escaped her, she felt that feeling of being trapped and chased down an endless hallway. Then, she felt confident, and so she spoke, and the words just gently flowed out of her mouth "Why, yes I did." She looked straight at him, showing no fear, like she was having a casual conversation, and Dracula just smiled softly at her. "Good, well I suppose you're wondering where you are?" Valisa nodded. "Well, Valisa my dear," Dracula said gently. "Welcome to my Summer Palace." He motioned towards the ballroom staircase.

Valisa slowly and cautiously walked down the marble staircase. She walked to the middle and looked around; it was the one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen. There were long windows towering from almost the top of the ceiling to about the foot from the floor, all along the walls, with pretty black curtains covering them completely. The walls were this ivory color with a few small balconies. Valisa stood on a beautiful marble floor. She turned in a circle to examine the magnificent site before her. "Wow………….it's" She began. "It's beautiful." She turned to where Dracula was standing, but saw no one "Dr-Dracula?" she asked quietly. "I'm pleased that you like it." said a soft voice behind her. She turned around to see Dracula standing at the bottom of the staircase. She slowly walked towards him. "Why am I here?" she asked. He sighed, and then gave her a small smile. "Well, if you paid more attention to your...nightmares I believe you called them, and then maybe you would know." She looked at him. She began to see her nightmares go through her head. She really didn't like where this was going.

Then, remembering her necklace she asked, "Where's my necklace?" he smiled at her. "Oh, you don't need it." "Maybe not, but I would like it back. It's very important to me." "Oh, really it is?" She nodded. He was still smiling. "Why? It's just a necklace." "My father gave it to me." She gave a small emphasis on father, for she remembered what he'd said before.** (Btw she knows Van Helsing isn't her real father, but she still calls him that). **For a second Dracula's smile vanished and anger flashed in his eyes. Valisa felt a small spark of fear inside her. Dracula seemed to notice, gave a slight smile, then said, "If means that much to you." He waved his hand, and her necklace appeared in her hand. She gracefully fastened it around her neck. She gently pressed her fingers on the cross, feeling it. She then gripped it, feeling suddenly tired and overwhelmed. She looked up at Dracula, and opened her mouth to speak. But he, as if he'd read her mind, said softly "Go rest Valisa dear, you'll need it." She nodded her head and, surprisingly, smiled softly at him. She then turned and walked back to her room.

_(Valerious Home)_

"Valisa, we're home!" Gabriel Van Helsing called into the mansion, as he and Carl walked in. He looked around, it was exceptionally dark. "Valisa, Valisa are you here?" he called once more. He turned on a lamp. He looked into the study; everything seemed to look normal, it appeared the only thing missing was the young monster huntress. He walked into the room, and noticed a small slip of paper on a desk. He picked up and began to read.

_**Dear Gabriel, **_

'_Gabriel' _He thought. Only one person would call him that. He shook the thought from his head and continued reading.

**_ The child is in our care. Do not worry. She is safe. We request you do not look for her; it won't do you any good, for she belongs with us. We will cause her any harm, we do not ever intend to. We suggest you forget about her, and continue with your monster hunting. It is best for you and her as well._**

_**Sincerely yours,**_

**_Count Vladislus_** **_Dragulia _**(forgive my spelling)

Gabriel tensed. '_This isn't possible, I destroyed him. I know it, and Anna made it to heaven. So he must be gone, this must be some sort of sick joke.' _But he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. No one else called him Gabriel, and everyone referred to the vampire as Dracula, not his real name. But Dracula had Valisa, which was his first priority to get Valisa back. "Van Helsing?" he heard Carl say behind him. "Is everything alright?" Gabriel sighed. "I'm afraid not my friend." He handed him the note. Carl read it, and then looked up at the monster hunter, fear and confusion written on his face. Before he could say anything, Gabriel replied "We have to find Valisa; we'll figure the rest of this out later." Carl nodded. Gabriel turned around, heading towards his room, but was stopped when he heard Carl ask a question. "D-d-do you think they're the vampire's attacking?" "Possibly." Gabriel gathered up his hunting gear, and turned to Carl. "Well, come on." Carl looked surprised, and quickly gathered his weapons as Gabriel walked out the door. "But Van Helsing," he said in a squeaky voice "We don't even know where they could be holding her!" "I think in have a pretty good idea." Carl didn't like where this was going. "I really need a new profession."

_(Valisa's Bedroom-Summer Palace)_

Valisa woke up from her nap. She discovered she was still in her purple dress, however when she touched her hair, it was different then before; it was now in a neat bun, with a few strands of curls left behind. When she stood up her stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten breakfast the day before, so it had been a few days since she'd eaten anything. She walked over to the door, and entered the hall. She decided to go down the direction instead, in hope of finding a kitchen.

As she continued down the hall, make turns every so often; she soon found a set of stairs, which led to a large entrance room. When she reached the bottom, she smelled something faint. It was something she hadn't smelled before, yet it seemed so familiar. She followed it; it was a very curious scent, leading her to down a hall, this one not quite so dark. She came to stop at a door, the only thing blocking her from this mysterious, yet delicious, smell. She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She entered what seemed to a study.

No one else was there. But she noticed sitting on the desk, a wine glass. However, the contents were not wine, but instead a thick, red substance. She smelled the air again. She instantly realized what she'd followed into the room, and what was being held in the glass. Blood. Fresh Blood. Fresh _human _bloodShe didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She turned to leave, but something overpowered her. She found herself moving toward the glass. The scent. She hungered for that taste. She hadn't felt this urge, this hunger, or this _thirst for blood _since she tried to bite that little boy. She inhaled. A mistake. The smell was so strong. She just couldn't resist it. Her hand wrapped around the glass. She lifted it up to lips, and began to tilt it upward. The warm liquid entered her mouth, it traveled down her throat. She had never tasted anything so sweet, so delicious, so _addicting_ before. She drank it all, and then placed the empty glass on the desk. She licked her lips. She wanted more.

It was so overwhelming, the taste consumed her. She needed more. She turned and froze. Dracula was standing in front of her. He had that same smile. "Beautiful, isn't it? Human blood." She looked away, realizing what she had just done. She couldn't believe it. She just drank blood, and she enjoyed it. She wanted more. What was she? "You're a vampire my dear." Dracula answered, as if he knew what she was thinking. "You always have been." No, she couldn't be. This was just too much. His smile softened, and he said "Come my child, I do believe it is time for your first real feeding." She looked up. _'No' _she thought. _'I will refuse to feed on another human.'_ Once again, she remembered the taste. She had no choice. It overpowered her. She unwillingly nodded her head. Dracula's smile widened. "Now, follow m, Valisa." He said as he left the room. She did as he said.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you like it. Sorry about the wait. I'll try to update quicker next time.. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I guess you can all guess what happens next. Please review, no flames.

I love you all. And I'll see you next chapter!

TTFN!

The Purple Button Loves You!


	9. Ch8: Last Drop of Humanity

Hello, again. Sorry for such a long wait, but I still got stupid writer's block! It's so annoying! So anyway, I hope you like this chap, review please and no flames. Um, brief cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing; all I own is Valisa and this fic.

On with the story!

* * *

_**Unknown - Chapter 8 - Last Drop of Humanity**_

_(Summer Palace)_

Valisa wasn't sure where she was being led, all she knew was she was going to feed on a fellow human. She was following Dracula; they were going through the hall that had led her to the study. That had led her to the blood.

They reached the end of the hall, and came into the entrance room. She was still trying to fight the desire she was feeling. She was longing forhuman_ flesh. _The thought of drinking blood from a human had always made her stomach turn when she younger. Just the thought had made her feel sick. And here she was, _craving_ it.

Dracula had stopped when they reached the entrance hall. He turned towards the door. In a second it was open, and Verona and Aleera we flying in. They landed in front of Dracula and Valisa, smiling. Valisa then noticed Verona was holding a man, his mouth was gagged and he was struggling to get free. The two vampires transformed back into their other form. Aleera walked towards Valisa.

"You look beautiful, my child." She said. Valisa wasn't sure if she should thank her or not.

Verona walked over to Dracula and handed him the man, whispering something, and then looked at Valisa. Valisa stared at the man confused for second, and then realization hit her like a wave.

She knew what he was there for. She knew why the two females had gone out hunting.

She knew and she didn't like it.

The two older vampiresses moved towards the wall. They each wore that same smile. The smile Dracula had.

Dracula turned towards her, still holding the struggling man.

"Now, my child," His voice was gentle. "You will know what it's like to have real nourishment."

She laughed nervously. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry anymore."

Dracula tilted the man's head to the side. He took his fingernail and dragged it across the man's skin, leaving small cut, where blood slowly started ooze out. She inhaled again. Such a sweet smell.

She took a step forward. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and the other his head. She leaned closer and her tongue licked the blood. It was so delicious. She smiled, her fangs showing. She moved her head, closed her mouth on the victim's neck. She sunk her fangs into his skin. She ripped at the flesh, and slowly began taking in the blood. She didn't stop until she had her full. Then she threw the now lifeless body aside, licking her lips. Her eyes flashed purple for a moment, and all she wanted was blood.

But only for a moment.

Then she stopped. She was frozen in place. Realization hit once again like wave. She felt tears brim at her eyes. She turned and ran to the stairs and then down a hall. She kept running until she had reached her room. She slammed the door shut once she was inside. She reached her bed and sat down. She looked out the window and noticed the shade down, most likely to block out the sun. She laid down on the bed, and put her face into the pillow as the hot, salty tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Van Helsing and Carl had finally reached their destination. They were standing in front of the doors to the summer palace. The doors were obviously locked. Gabriel stood there thinking for a moment. 

"Um, Van Helsing, what makes you so sure they're here?" Carl asked nervously, but keeping his voice down, in case anyone around. "Don't you think they'd be at Castle Dracula?"

"No, that'd be too easy." He was examining the chain lock on the doors. He took out his tojo blades and cut the chain in half. He was about to storm in when Carl stopped him.

"Now wait a moment, Van Helsing, let's say she's in there. We can't just storm in there; I mean we need a plan."

"We have plan."

"Oh, really? Well than what's the plan."

"We storm in there, find Valisa, fight off any Vampires if we have to, and get out. Simple as that."

He then proceeded to kick open the door. Carl laughed nervously, "Yeah, simple as that."

As soon as they had walked in, the doors slammed shut. Carl whipped around in the dark, and tried to reopen the doors but to no avail.

"'Should have seen that one coming."

"Van Helsing……….." It almost sounded like a whimper.

"Shhhh, Carl, relax……." He took out a candle holder, and lit the candle. He couldn't see much, but saw a set of stairs, and his instinct told him to follow them. He did, with Carl close behind him, muttering under his breath something about thinking happy thoughts. They were half way through the hall when they heard the soft, icy voice:

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I should have known you wouldn't listen. You never do, do you, Gabriel?"

Carl froze. Van Helsing stiffened. He turned around, and found himself staring into the cold eyes of Count Dracula.

"Not when something has been stolen from me, Count."

Dracula chuckled. "I see."

_

* * *

**(I almost left it off there)**

* * *

_

Valisa opened her eyes. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. _I must have fallen asleep._ She wiped her eyes. She wondered, for a moment, why her face was wet. Then the memories came flooding back, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She hastily wiped them away. She stood up, and began pacing her room.

_I need to get out here. I need to get out of here._

She looked down at her dress. _I really need to change. _

She closed her eyes, and continued pacing. _I wish I had my hunting gear back. I really need my hunting gear. _

She sighed, still pacing, eyes shut tight. She began thinking of numerous things getting lost in her thoughts, only to be brought back into reality when ran into her bed.

_Ouch, damn it. _

She opened her eyes, plopping down on the bed, rubbing her knee, when she noticed something at the foot of it.

It was her hunting gear.

She picked up the neatly folded clothing, examining them. They seemed fine, minus some of the weaponry they had before.

She stood up, and then began to change her clothes. When she was done, she folded the dress up. She was thankful she still had her boots on.

Her hand felt her hair. She closed her eyes, her hand feeling around for the tie. When she finally found it, she used both hands to undo it. She smoothed it out a bit and then retied into a ponytail.

She glanced over at the mirror nervously. Taking in a deep breath, she walked in front of it, eyes shut tight. When she opened them, she felt as though she might cry again, however, she didn't feel surprised.

There was no reflection of herself in the mirror, just the things behind her. It was like before, except this time when she touched the mirror, no reflection came back. Not even a faint one. She turned away, and went towards the door. She put her hand on the door, and was about to turn it when she heard a voice. It was muffled slightly, but she knew that it was Dracula's. She pressed her ear to the door gently.

She heard another voice. Her breath caught in her throat.

There was no mistaking it.

The voice belonged to Van Helsing.

* * *

Yes, I know, you love me so very much. -rolls eyes- 

I'm sorry, but, well, I couldn't help but leave it there. My idea for what happens next still needs some work. So it was either give you this, or make you wait longer with nothing.

Anyway, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update sooner next time. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.

I still love all of you. Please review and no flames.

TTFN!

And remember,

The Purple Button Loves You!


	10. Ch9: Rescued At Last

**A/N: **Oh, I _know_. You guys just adore me sooooooooooooooo much. I was rereading the other chapters and started thinking of this chapter, and thought that I should just try it. So, here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way have ownership over Van Helsing and its characters, even though I would LOVE to own Hugh Jackman, Richard Roxburgh, David Wenham, and Will Kemp.  
However, I do own the character Valisa, this fanfic, and I would appreciate greatly it if you wouldn't steal them from me, I'm very proud of 'em.

On with the story.

* * *

_**Unknown-Chapter 9-Rescued At Last

* * *

**_

_(Valisa's bedroom)_

Her hands were sweating. She was afraid to move. Her mind was _reeling_. She didn't know what to do. She could leave the room, but what would that accomplish? Nothing, not unless she had a plan. She let go of the door knob.

She started to pace again.

* * *

"I see." 

Van Helsing stared at the man in front of him. Strangely enough, his mind was calm. His heart wasn't racing. He just quirked an eyebrow. He could ask the question, but he knew Dracula would answer without it having to be said. He was creepy that way.

The count only chuckled softly. "I know you wish to understand why I have taken Valisa. And by all rights you should."

"Are you going to tell me, then?"

"Tsk, tsk, so impatient, Gabriel. But, do not worry; you shall know everything in time." Dracula's eyes flashed blue for a moment. "Perhaps, Valisa should tell you, hmm?"

Van Helsing's eyes grew a bit wider, and he stiffened. He didn't know exactly what the Count meant, but his gut told him it wasn't good.

* * *

_Oh, this is hopeless. _Valisa dropped on her bed. She had no idea what she should do. But she felt as though she needed to do something. _Well, maybe I don't need a plan. Maybe I should just burst through the door, grab them and run. There that sounds like a plan. Kind of. _

She sighed and looked around. What could she possibly do?

She closed her eyes. _I could really use stake, a sword perhaps. Or even a knife, anything, really_.

She started pacing…again. She was beginning to get frustrated. She felt helpless, completely and utterly helpless. It was the worst feeling in the world to her.

Then something caught her eye. She moved over to the end of the bed. Something was sticking out from under it. She grabbed it, very cautiously of course, and stifled a gasp. It was long silver stake.

_Okay, now this is just a little bit unnerving. First my hunting gear, now this. I mean come on. _She shook her head of all these thoughts. _That's not important right now._

She looked at the door. She readied herself and took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

"What exactly are you talking about?" The uneasiness in his stomach was steadily growing. 

Dracula smirked. Never a good sign.

"You ask too many questions, Gabriel." Van Helsing resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I told all will be revealed in time." He shook his head. "Patience never was one of your strong points."

"Listen, Count, I don't-" Van Helsing was cut off by his sentence when all of sudden the glint of something sharp poked through Dracula's chest. _What the…_

He then saw Valisa come from behind Dracula. She grabbed his arm and yelled "Come on!" He was quickly snapped out of his stupor, and seized Carl by the arm, who had absolutely no idea what just happened.  
They ran down the hall, down the stairs, running as fast as they could.

It suddenly occurred to Valisa that she heard no sounds of anyone chasing them. No shriek of the wives, no furious roar of Dracula. Nothing. Not a sound.

She'd known, of course that stabbing him would not kill him. She'd only hoped that it would allow them a little bit of time to gain a head start.

So, then why was no one chasing them?

Suddenly, she felt a pang in her chest. She felt unbelievable pain, and glanced down to see if she was bleeding; she wasn't. She looked back up and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She kept running, however she feel herself stumbling. She tightened her grip on Van Helsing's arm.

"Valisa? Valisa?" She could him calling her name vaguely. She was having difficulty keeping her eyes open.

She saw the door. They were getting very close. It swam in and out of her sight. She could still hear Van Helsing's voice, though it was very distant. They'd reached the door. She was suddenly surrounded by an extremely bright light.

"Valisa!"

Everything faded to black.

* * *

Dracula let the stake drop to the floor. He rubbed his chest absently. He walked down the hallway casually. He noticed his three brides standing at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. 

"Master, are you sure it was wise, letting them escape?" Marishka asked tentatively.

"Yes, Marishka. I'm sure of it." Dracula smiled.

Aleera looked at him confused. "But Master," she began, "you said it was best that she be here. That we must keep an eye on her, to make sure that she was safe and protected from harm."

Dracula put an arm around them. "Do not worry, my dears, she will be well protected, I'm quite certain. And besides, she will not stay away too long. She is, after all, a _true_ vampire now."

* * *

Valisa awoke to the sound of hooves beating on a gravel road. She looked over and saw Carl smiling at her, from underneath his hood. She managed a small smile back 

She lifted her head up, which she noticed had been currently lying in someone's lap. She turned, and saw Van Helsing smiling softly at her.

"Glad to see you're awake, princess. You were out for a while. We were worried about you."

She stared at him for a moment. Then suddenly she latched herself onto him, feeling relieved tears well up in her eyes.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, and the familiar feeling of hand stroking her hair. It was almost as if she was a young child again, having just woken up from a nightmare, clinging and constantly pleading for him to make the scary monsters go away.

She heard him gently shush her, claiming everything was going to be okay.

And though she greatly wished for this to be true, she knew deep down, that everything was not going to be okay.

* * *

Well, that seems to be a good place to leave off for now. I realized there were some spots where I could've been evil and stopped there, but to be quite honest with you I didn't want to. 

While writing this my brain kept screaming at me: **if you want to leave it in a cliffhanger, at least let them get out of the freaking palace! **

Yes, I'd grown quite annoyed at prolonging their escape, as well.

Anyway, I hope this was to your liking. I tried to make sure it was long enough for you. Sorry if it wasn't.

I also hope no one seemed OOC. I was a bit nervous about that. Especially Van Helsing, it's supposed to be that he's kind of softened up a bit since he started taking care of Valisa. Please _**kindly**_ let me know if he was OOC.

Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long update. I was going to update this before Valentine's Day, as a sort of present but couldn't seem to come up with a good end for the chapter, or I just couldn't get on the computer. I will TRY AS HARD AS I CAN to update quicker next time.

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

See you again soon, hopefully.

And remember,

The Purple Button Loves You!

(Really, it's true...)

* * *


End file.
